Zaray
}} Zaray is the het ship between Ray and Zari from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Canon Zari is a cynical hacktivist who is wounded by losing her family and thus is irked by Ray's eternal sunshine and optimism at first. They meet when they track an aberration to Zari's time, where she tricks the Legends into getting her brother's totem, which A.R.G.U.S. took after they killed him. Zari brings the totem to where she was supposed to meet up with her parents, but find it destroyed. Ray follows and tries to comfort Zari, saying her parents may have escaped. Ray tries convince her to leave with him before Kuasa attacks, but Kuasa appears and almost drowns Ray before Zari stops her. In spite of seemingly only being out for herself, Zari faces off against Kuasa with her wind totem and helps Ray as they try to escape. The Legends show up to fight off Kuasa and save Ray and Zari.Zari (303) When they go to rescue Ray from an aberration which ends his life at 10, Zari is the one to connect most with Ray's younger self, giving her an appreciation for the kind of person Ray is, while also realising how her annoyance with him is really her own anger at the world that she takes out on Ray.Phone Home (304) They form something of a bond and seem able to talk to and rely on each other. While in Vietnam 1967 the team uncover that the anachronism is Gorilla Grodd, which has Zari remarking that Grodd's just another imprisoned meta. Ray says he understands distrusting of A.R.G.U.S. considering what they become in her future, but Grodd is an exception as he's a psycho murderer and Zari agrees that he needs to be stopped. Together, Ray and Zari figure out that all of the anachronisms they've encountered so far has had a team member meet family/a doppelgänger.Welcome To The Jungle (307) During the Earth-X invasion, both Zari and Ray fight together with the other teams to take down the Nazis and avenge Martin Stein. After they win, they attend his funeral with the rest of the Legends and friends of Stein from other teams such as Caitlin, Barry and Cisco.Crisis On Earth-X, Part 4 (308) The legends get closer to Mallus when Constantine reveals he's trying to save a girl possessed by the demon, who turns out to be Darkh's daughter, Nora. While Sara and Leo help Constantine, Zari and Ray are tasked with going to 2017 to protect Nora from becoming possessed by Mallus.Daddy Darhkest (310) Zari gets stuck in a time loop alone, where she goes through multiple emotions, even close to taking her own life as she starts losing hope that she can break it. Throughout this, Zari confronts her feelings about the team members and perpetual instinct to work alone. Before trying to sacrifice herself to save everyone from a bomb, Zari tells Ray that, despite her grumpy demeanour towards Ray's eternal optimism, she actually, secretly wishes that everyone in the world was more like him and that it would make it better. As the explosion's supposed to happen, Zari meets Gideon's corporeal form and learns that it all happened in her mind to prevent Zari leaving the team. Despite this, Zari retains how she felt during the simulation and cares about Ray and the team.Here I Go Again (311) The Legends futilely try to retrieve the Fire Totem from Mari McCabe's boyfriend, but it's already been stolen by Damien Darhk, who left a note taunting the Legends. Zari remarks that for a villain Darhk has nice penmanship and Ray concurs, as they eagerly engage in a discussion about it. When they return from their sojourn in 1717, both the coms and ship are glitching. Gideon apologises, but remarks that they parked the Waverider in the Bermuda Triangle. Ray says that's just a myth and as the power turns off, Zari sarcastically asks him if he's sure about that. While Zari tries to fix the ship, Ray persists that the Bermuda Triangle is just a myth as they're struck by cannonballs and have to time jump.The Curse Of The Earth Totem (312) Zari starts noticing that Ray may have a thing for Nora Darhk when they're all high on unicorn goo. Ray accidentally admits to Zari that he let Nora escape, but she promises to keep his secret. After they were able to send a blood thirsty unicorn to hell, Zari takes Ray on a time jump to when she and her mother lived in DC where she tells him how much she wishes that she could change a small part of her past for her mother's sake, but Ray knew why she hasn't went through with it as the price of her actions could lead to Zari never becoming a Legend, the people she saved would be dead and they wouldn't have met or become friends. As they continue to watch Zari's mother spending time with her child self, she asks Ray in tears how people could have been "afraid" of her mother, all because she wasn't originally from the US.The Virgin Gary (401) In a deleted scene from "Witch Hunt", after returning to the Waverider, Ray asks Zari if she's thinking about making any trips back to 2018 to see her mother. Zari states that they'll never have to talk about it again, and reassures Ray that she's fine. In "Dancing Queen", Ray gives Zari a bracelet for her totem. As Ray goes on about its special features, Zari stops walking and blasts Ray in the face with a gust of air, prompting him to skip ahead to the main feature-- it has the air totem. Zari thanks Ray and says that she loves it. Ray replies that he should be thanking her, since she's the only one he feels he can talk to about the whole "Nora situation". Zari assures him that his secret's safe with her and encourages him to share it with the rest of the team. Later on, as Sara briefs them on how they have to go undercover as punks, remarking that it shouldn't be a problem as "everyone left on this ship is a punk". Mick notes that Ray isn't, saying that he'd never broken a rule. Zari simply smirked, "agreeing" with Mick while giving a nervous Ray a playful pat on the shoulder. Moments Season 3 No Country For Old Dads * Ray's abducted by the Darhks and sends the Legends a message, to which Zari dryly asks Sara whether they shouldn't tell Ray when they get him back that they didn't notice he was gone. * When Ray does return, Zari hugs him and welcomes him back. Season 4 Dancing Queen * When Mick mentions Ray's tattoo, Zari excitedly says that she hopes it's a tramp stamp. Tender is the Nate * Zari helps Ray try to steer Nate away Charlie. Hell No, Dolly! *Zari is weirded out by Ray's mustache. *Zari tries to get Ray to eat very sugary cereal. Quotes Fanon A common pairing, which begins once Zari joins the show, as immediately Ray tries to look out for Zari and saves her life. The following the episode Phone Home, in which Zari and Ray's team up, was full of shipping material with Zari and Ray's spending a lot of time getting to know each other and Zari understanding Ray and his background. Shippers also enjoy the contrast between Ray's happy sunshine personality, and Zari's more snarky, serious one. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Zari/Ray tag on FanFiction.Net IG :Legends of Entity TUMBLR : : : TWITTER : : Gallery stills 403zaray.jpg|Dancing Queen 401zaray.jpg|The Virgin Gary 313zaray.jpg|No Country For Old Dads 304zaray.jpg|Phone Home 303zaray.jpg|Phone Home screenshots 407Zaray.jpeg|Hell No, Dolly! zaray.png|Phone Home Notes and references }} Navigation